Lancer (Fate/Crossover - Predator)
Yautja |gender = Male |height = 233 cm |place of origin = Yautja Prime |likes = Honor |talents = Hunting |servant classes = |armaments = Combistick, Wristblades, Plasmacaster, Smart Discs |spirit = Predator |alignment = Lawful Evil |strength = B+ |endurance = A |agility = A |mana = B |luck = D+ |n.phantasm = B++ |class skills = B B |personal skills = A Honor of Yautja A C |noble phantasms = Hish-qu-Ten B+ Self Destruct EX |dislikes = Bad Bloods|image color = Light Brown/Hazel}}Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) Profile Identity Lancer hails from an extraterrestrial race known as the Yautja, a species known across the universe for hunting other dangerous species for sport and honor. Lancer in particular is an amalgamation of the various Yautja that have encountered humanity throughout both their species' histories. Personality Lancer embodies the very cultural ideals of his people. He absolutely lives for the Hunt, actively seeking out worthy opponents to hunt down to claim their skulls as trophies. He strictly adheres to his races' code of honor: The code forbids him from harming the innocent or hunting another's target without their permission. He will also show honor to his opponent, allowing a fair playing field for them. He will kill on sight any who violate the code. Should he ever be defeated in a hunt he will, depending on the situation, either offer mercy to his opponent as an equal and even bestow upon them a reward or resort to honorable suicide by activating his Self Destruct. Due to his memories of the hunters who have been bested by humans, Lancer seems to respect humanity for their ingenuity in spite of their physical limitations. Lancer reacts quite violently to being called an "ugly motherfucker". Relationships 'Scorpion' Lancer regards Assassin as a worthy adversary, having memories of him from a young hunter that entered Earthrealm during the 25 Year Prophecy. 'Boba Fett ' Lancer and Archer have a mutual respect for each other as hunters. Archer in particular finds Lancer reminiscent of an old companion of his due to his background as a member of a race of hunters and warriors. Abilities An amalgamation of the various Yautja that have encountered human kind, Lancer is a master hunter and combatant, possessing all of their combined skills and experience. One such hunter had obtained a body count of over 100 (potentially 600) people. Noble Phantasm 'Hish-qu-Ten' - Legacy of the Territory Takers Bestows Lancer the memories, skills and experiences of all of the previous Yautja that have hunted on Earth along with the standard Yautja equipment and weaponry. 'Self Destruct' - Redemption through Honorable Suicide A powerful last resort Noble Phantasm where Lancer activates his self destruct device to initiate a blast powerful enough to destroy an entire city. This is done by Yautja as a means of committing honorable suicide in the face of imminent defeat, erasure of all physical evidence of their existence, and prevention of their technology from falling into the hands of other races. Category:Servants Category:Eesdeseseserd Category:Lancer-Class Servants